Feliz cumpleaños, linda Pieck
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Avergonzados por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Pieck, sus compañeros deciden darle una pequeña sorpresa; además de las atenciones de cierto jefe de guerra, y del titan mandíbula. Zeke x Pieck / Pieck x Galliard


**Feliz cumpleaños por atrasado, linda Pieck.**

No habiendo nadie cerca de ella, decidió caminar a cuatro patas como le era más cómodo desde que regresó a su forma humana.

Eran contadas las personas que comprendían su condición, pero a ella poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir o pensar; no obstante, a menudo debía disculparse por asustar a alguien.

Siguió su camino hasta la sala de descanso donde, unos días atrás, se había llevado a cabo una reunión con el Jefe de Guerra para hablar sobre la familia Tyber.

—¡Pieck!

Se detuvo, y giró su cuerpo cual si fuera un minino al escuchar su nombre —Pokko.

Si bien, al joven pelirrojo le seguía pareciendo perturbador verla moverse como si se tratara de una mascota, corrió al encuentro de su compañera —Pieck, antes de entrar a la junta…

—¿Sucede algo, Pokko? ¿Volví a asustarte acaso? —preguntó entre risas al verlo nervioso.

—¡No! No es eso — dijo mientras agitaba una mano frente a él. Se aclaró la garganta —es para ti.

Sorprendida, y alegre por la rosa blanca que Galliard acababa de entregarle; se puso de pie, recibiendo el obsequio y acercando la flor a su nariz para percibir el aroma.

—Supe que fue tu cumpleaños… Lamento no haberte dado nada ese día —dijo apenado, y con las mejillas rojas; sonrojo que se incrementó cuando sintió los labios de la joven en su mejilla izquierda.

—Gracias, Pokko, es muy linda —pronunció con una dulce sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te guste —le sonrió, para entonces abrir caballerosamente la puerta —después de ti.

Entró a la sala donde Colt, Reiner y Zeke aguardaban sentados en la mesa de trabajo.

—¡Qué bueno que llegan! —exclamó Colt.

—Ya que están aquí, podemos comenzar —dijo Zeke con un tono de voz muy serio y formal.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Pieck, pues según tenía entendido, no había ningún asunto urgente qué tratar, o Zeke le hubiera dicho antes que al resto.

—Es un asunto bastante delicado —dijo Reiner con la mirada ensombrecida.

Pieck se acomodó sobre el sofá como si fuera un gato, mientras Zeke se ponía de pie y se acomodaba los anteojos.

—Bien lo dijo Reiner, es un asunto muy urgente y delicado —volteó a ver a los otros tres.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pieck! —exclamaron los presentes al unísono, mientras Colt y Reiner activaban unos conos que lanzaban confeti.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Pieck, desconcertada y sonriente.

—Como dije, es muy delicado que estos tres hayan olvidado tu cumpleaños —dijo Zeke bromeando, aunque mantuviera un semblante de seriedad fingida.

—¿Acaso usted si lo sabía, Sr. Zeke? —preguntó Colt.

—¡Claro! Yo no olvidaría el cumpleaños de Pieck.

—Me obsequió unos chocolates, ¡Muy sabrosos! —respondió la guerrera, no notando el ligero enfado en la mirada de Galliard.

—Otra vez, feliz cumpleaños, mi linda Pieck —dijo Zeke, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Reiner sacó un pastel que tenían oculto en una gaveta, mientras Colt se encargaba de encender las velas.

—Ven, Pieck, tienes qué pedir un deseo —dijo Galliard, ofreciendo su mano para encaminarla a la mesa; ante la mirada seria del jefe de guerra.

La joven se sentó en la mesa frente al pastel, mirando a sus costados derecho e izquierdo, donde Zeke y Galliard estaban de pie junto a ella respectivamente. Cerró los ojos, y finalmente sopló para apagar las velas, ante lo cual, sus compañeros aplaudieron.

—¿Qué deseo pediste?

—¡No seas tonto, Colt! —exclamó Galliard, ante la mirada confusa del más joven.

—Es cierto —dijo Reiner —si nos dice, el deseo no se cumplirá.

Zeke comenzó a partir el pastel en rebanadas, entregando la más grande a la festejada.

Una vez que se retiraron para continuar con sus actividades, el jefe de guerra se acercó a su compañera —nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños, mi linda Pieck. —La abrazó.

—Gracias —dijo al corresponder el abrazo —debo irme.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua antes de que ella se retirara de la sala de descanso de los cuarteles militares de Marley.

—¿Te gustó la rosa?

Levantó la mirada —Pokko —sonrió —es hermosa.

" _No más que tú"_ pensó. —Feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea por atrasado.

 **Fin.**

 _Y bien, como apenas ayer se reveló que el cumpleaños de Pieck es el 5 de agosto, y por desconocimiento, nadie supimos, decidí hacer este pequeño homenaje a la bella waifu en 4 xD._

 _Espero les haya gustado, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

 _Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
